


Neither Can Floods Drown It

by bicklecostigan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other, Zodiac AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicklecostigan/pseuds/bicklecostigan
Summary: Zodiac AU.Akaashi and Bokuto have been together for centuries, but that doesn't mean it's ever less beautiful.





	Neither Can Floods Drown It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [decidueye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/decidueye/gifts), [keptein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keptein/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Roots Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034753) by [decidueye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/decidueye/pseuds/decidueye). 



> This is pretty much a fic of a fic, so please please go and check out Roots Deep by decidueye. Raleigh's amazing writing, and just nys and Robin's lives inspired me to write this, and I love them both so much, so this is just a little gift for them. And a huge huge thanks to Six for beta-ing.

A cool breeze weaves itself through the sunlight pouring down from the bright blue sky, scattering it with wisps of white. 

Akaashi’s thoughts ripple slowly across the lake in front of them. The bright sparkling of the water catches in their eye, and one speck of light glitters and dances across the surface before it leads them to the opposite shore.

Breaking the stillness of the lake, Akaashi spots a pair of feet dangling off the grassy bank, toes just skimming the cooling water. Brought out of their thoughts, Akaashi follows the delicate lines of the feet upwards, finding the hem of a light blue yukata, carefully lifted above the ankles but still darkened where it’s accidentally dipped into the water.

Warmth crawls up through Akaashi’s lungs, lacing through the scales along their clavicle, until it flows out their lips into a soft smile, realising that the fleck of sunlight had led them to their centuries-long love, Bokuto Koutarou. Akaashi allows themself the leisure of not rushing their gaze as it travels up Bokuto’s legs to where his fingers, resting by his knees, curl around the gentle green grass, tender in touch as he’s careful not to disturb the new growth. They trace their eyes over the intricate pattern on the sleeves of Bokuto’s yukata; the Sho Chiku Bai start heavy by the hems, and then disperse to gently pull their view upwards to his shoulders. Before allowing themself the satisfaction of looking up at Bokuto’s face, they detour down his torso, smiling gently to themself with pride at how neatly and elegantly the front of his yukata is folded over itself before shying away behind the deep green belt hugging his waist. Akaashi gently plucks their nails over the scales climbing up their neck as they whisper blessings, silently hoping that Bokuto can feel their words the way they feel each letter curl from their tongue, as they slowly inch their gaze up the rich pearlescent skin of his throat. They're not sure of how long ago Bokuto noticed that they were looking at him, but his wide, tense jaw gives away the broad grin he was wearing before Akaashi’s eyes even reach his lips.

Realising that their game is up, Akaashi stretches their back out, raising their spine to sit up properly, and looks Bokuto straight in the eyes. They don't smile straight away. The lake stretches between them, but Akaashi can still see the darker flecks in Bokuto's golden eyes, and they take a moment to indulge in their favourite hobby of connecting them into constellations. Then when they can't resist any longer, Akaashi lightly closes their eyes and tilts their chin down just a little as the corners of their mouth curl up in slow, happy affection.

When they look back up, Bokuto is now bounding around the side of the lake towards them, feet dripping lakewater onto the grass. Akaashi laces their fingers together and raises their palms to the sky, slowly leaning back as they do until their neck is gently brushed with the soft spikes of baby grass. They lie there, eyes closed, soaking in the glow of the Spring sun, feeling tranquil and luminous, until a shadow looms above them, and a breath whispers over their cheekbone.

When they open their eyes, Bokuto’s beauty catches their breath all over again. He’s crouched at their side, placing his face as close to Akaashi's as he can without actually touching skin. The gold of his irises seems to be radiating back the rays from the sun as he beams down upon Akaashi. His eyes are wide and clear and sparkling, and Akaashi makes a mental note to send praises to whoever may have decided that Bokuto would stumble onto their mountain and make himself at home.

"Akaashi!" They know, from his face and from their general experience of him, that Bokuto shouted their name excitedly, but in the moment, Akaashi hears only the whispered sound of home, in the voice of from the one person who can speak it correctly.

Only seconds have passed since Bokuto's shadow was cast over Akaashi, but it seems as though the four seasons have come and gone and Spring is starting again by the time Bokuto closes the already tiny gap between their faces, and places a kiss— so soft Akaashi could've sworn it never happened— to the corner of their lips.

"Up...c’mon, Akaashi. Up you get, lean on me." He moves to sit behind Akaashi, and holds their elbows as support so that Akaashi can pull themself up and get comfy between his legs, their back resting against Bokuto's broad torso. "Mmm, this is nice, but you know you're going to have to lean forward a little for me to take care of you." Akaashi concedes and bends at the hip to move their upper half forward— and down— away from Bokuto.

Bokuto starts running his fingers lightly over Akaashi's antlers, feeling for any splinters, or bugs who may be trying to burrow a new home. As usual, just after Winter, there's nothing much to worry about there— their antlers are in good shape, strong and healthy. His hands move down next, ready to feel over Akaashi's scales, but they let out a hum of contentment as Bokuto takes a slight detour and scratches his nails softly around the base of their ears. It was never something Akaashi would've admitted to liking, but ever since the day relatively early in their relationship that Bokuto discovered that sweet spot himself, they find themself sighing under their partner’s touch each time he indulges them. After a few minutes of ear scratching, Akaashi can feel the reluctance from Bokuto as his fingers pull away to run down the scales that trickle down their neck.

The scales down the back and sides of Akaashi's neck are in good Spring health, but the ones that lace their collarbones have become dry and slightly brittle to the touch, thanks to last year’s heavy Winter and its cold, harsh air. Bokuto's lips flutter at the nape of Akaashi's neck before he jumps up to fetch water from the lake. Akaashi watches, amusement itching at their lips, as Bokuto reaches the water and realises he didn't bring anything to carry it back to Akaashi in. He turns back to Akaashi, eyes searching the nearby area for anything that could double as an urn or jug. When his eyes finally fall upon Akaashi, they let out a quiet laugh, and Bokuto huffs in response before he turns to scoop up some water in his hands and then runs back to his partner.

“Akaashi! Open your yukata a little more, I’m on my way!” Bokuto grins as he bounds forward, water splashing around in his cupped hands. Akaashi pulls open the front of their yukata and exposes their clavicle to the air, awaiting whatever Bokuto has planned. Bokuto is running clumsily, but when he reaches Akaashi, he kneels down next to them and gently rubs the what’s left of the healing water and moisture from his hands into Akaashi's scales.

They look each other in the eye as he massages them. Normally, being this close to someone is too intense for Akaashi, too uncomfortable. With Bokuto, it’s grounding.

When he's finished, Bokuto sits back on his heels and beams at the dragon in front of him, taking in the beauty of their scales as they glisten from the lake water in the low sun. He's barely audible when he speaks, but Akaashi feels Bokuto's words dance through them from the top of their antlers to the tip of their tail- “I love you.”


End file.
